Adalia Smith ~B5 Audition Live~
Respuestas # 1. "Fragancia a sonrisa", ese siempre es mi objetivo a la hora de hacer un Live, ¡Dar una sensación que te haga sonreir! Mi objetivo principal :3 Y sobre el conjunto, pues, ¿Que es lo que da la mejor fragancia?, ¡Las flores, amigos! Y ellas son las que me ayudaran a hacer de este Live un paraiso de sonrisas :3 # Mi misión desde que llegue aqui siempre fue demostrarles al mundo la alegría y felicidad, ¡La mejor manera de transmitirlo es a travez de un gran grupo para que todos se lo contagiemos al público! :D # Bastante seguido, ¡Mis alas siempre estan con ganas de abrirse así que no me detengo! Disfruto de hacer Lives, y no pienso parar de hacerlos nunca :3 # Volverlo cada vez más popular mostrando nuestro entusiasmo por PriPara. Considero que ese debe ser el mejor atributo de los miembros del nuevo B5, ¡El animo! Ya que es un valor importantisimo para conocernos, ¡Así que demostrar nuestra alegría es la clave para ayudar! # ¡Claro! Me alegraría ver a gente interesada por un ejemplo de líder, así que no me detendroa en esforzarme para que no se decepcionen de mi :"3 # SERIA GENIAL *W* Más gente usando Fairy Maiden...mjero *^^* # PriPara para mi es una gran carta. Escribes lo que quieres decirle a los demás y a ellos les llegara dependiendo de cuanto esfuerzo pongas en ella. Un lugar mágico donde nonhay sueño que se cumpla, ¡Ese es el PriPada que todos adoran! Información general * Idol: Adalia Smith. * Canción: Egao no Rensa. * Coord: Flower Bouquet Coord. * Cyalume: Fairy Maiden Cyalume Coord. * Extras: Idol Aura, Sparkling Eyes. * Código: 160617NMS. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ Antes del Live ~ �� Seiya: ...Dejame ver si entendi, ¿Estas aqui porque querias visitar el nuevo PriPara? Adalia: Si :3 pero ahora decidi quedarme aqui, tengo el permiso •w• Seiya: Ya veo, suena bien n.n Adalia: Bueno, SeiSei~ fue genial haberte encontrado aqui OwO Seiya: ...¿Por que me llamas SeiSei? Adalia: Malo >:"v Seiya: *Rie* Bueno, ¿No iba a hacer tu Live para B5? Adalia: ...RAIOS. OLVIDE QUE VINE PARA HACER UN MD, MUY BIEN CEREBRO, MUY BIEN :") Seiya: Oh D: perdona si te hice perder tiempo. Adalia: Descuida~ esta charla me pego algo en la cabeza para el, espero vayas a verme >:3 Seiya: *Rie nuevamente* Supongo que tengo tiempo. Adalia: Ya tengo una idea para el...espero quedar por lo menos dentro del grupo. Seiya: ¿Algo nos sorprendera de ti hoy? Adalia: Jeje~ quizas :3 bueno, ¡Hasta luego! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Adalia: ¡Idol Time! ¡Count Down! Meganee: Adalia-san presenta un conjunto muy floreado de Fairy Maiden, esta lista para expresar amor como lo haria un lindo ramo de flores. Adalia: ¡Flower Bouquet Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Hello Hello! ¡El hada hablando~! Fans: ¡ADA-CHAAAAN~! Adalia: ¡Hoy competire por ser un miembro de B5! Nunca lo habia intentado antes de esta manera...¡Pero espero poder dar mi mejor esfuerzo! Fans: ¡ANIMO ADALIA! Seiya: Mm~ Adalia: ¡Entonces vamos amigos! *Sus Throbbing Heart Eyes aparecen* ¡Egao no Rensa! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece su aura Omoidashite kureru toki sore ga egao dato ii na Kimi ga itta ichiban suki dato Okorinba hitai ni wa miken ni shiwa no kami-sama Ikenai jikan ni owareteru Saa ki wo tori naoshite Unmei tte kitto arunda to omou no Sorezore no michi suteki na yume youisareteru Demo sono toki dono KADDO wo erabu ka ga daiji Kumoranu egao de saa kouun wo yobu no hiki yosete ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! ~ Blooming Season, Time to be Happy ~ ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia esta caminando en un bosque oscuro y lleno de cosas de miedo, del cual cobardemente pasa por ellos, sin embargo con mucho valor de por medio. Al no poder soportar más el hecho de tener caras del infierno observandola y atormentandola, corre sin rumbo con sus ojos cerrados. Al detenerse, salio del bosque y esta en un prado con un acantilado frente a ella, del que mira hacia abajo y ve que es un poso sin fondo. Sube la cabeza y ve ilusiones reales de personas tristes que ella conocia, por lo que pone una mirada de pena, hasta que una escalera de color arcoiris que va rumbo hacia el cielo se forma frente a ella. Primero mira con extrañesa, pero luego muestra una cara decidida y sube la escalera. Al llegar a la mitad, voltea y ahí estaban las personas tristes, en el prado que anteriormente se puso ella. ¡Minna! ¡Vamos todos! Adalia extiende sus brazos y miles de brillos aparecen ayudando a las perdonas a venir con ella. Toma a todos de las manos y suben juntos la escalera hasta ir volando hacia el cielo, luego todos se sientan en las nubes, Adalia en la central. ~ The Ladder to the Wonderful World of Joy ~ ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia, en vez de sacar su microfono, saca su antiguo Cyalume Charm ¡¡Airy Change~!! ¡¡¡GOLD AIRY~~!!! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Unmei tte kitto arunda to omou no Sorezore no michi suteki na koto youisareteru Egao no rensa nani yori tsuyoi mikata ne Genki wo kureru yo soshite watashi mo todoketai no kimi ni Categoría:Live Categoría:Adalia Live Categoría:Adalia Smith Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:B5 Audition